When Vegeta Babysits
by The Cuteness
Summary: This is a sequel to "Vegeta's Lullaby". What happens when Bulma asks Vegeta to baby-sit the kids for a while? Madness


Hey everyone! This is the sequel to "Vegeta's Lullaby". I hope you all like it!

I would also like to say a few things to the first 6 people to review the first.

**Analiy**: I'm sooo glad that it put a smile on your face. It's great for me to hear things like that about my stories.

**Silver Mystic**: I don't know how the hell I even did it. Comes to show what cheesecake and soda do to you at 2 a.m. 

**Ryui and Gokuru-chan**: I'm glad you liked it.

**Adrelliehs**: It does sound like something he would say, doesn't it?

**Moonlight Nageen**: Whoa! I didn't know it was like that. Damn, maybe I should make a mini series about the daily life of Vegeta and his family. What do you think?

**Silver Moonlight-81**: By popular demand, I have.

Okay peps, I was wondering what you all would think about me making a mini series? Cool? Horrible? You just don't give a damn? I welcome ALL suggestions on the case!

Now on with the story…

     It was 9'o clock and Vegeta was busy training. Sweat was gleaming from his body, but he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind.

"Damn that woman…making me sing the damn song…must retain my honor…damn brats…" he was muttering as he train.

     Suddenly the door busted opened and for some unknown reason to Vegeta, the energy level went back to normal. How the hell…?

     Bulma stood at the entrance to the gravitational room. Vegeta really didn't care WHY she was there, that was until Bulma dropped the bomb on him.

"Vegeta, I need you to baby-sit"

     Bulma was busy gathering her purse and keys as Vegeta leaned against the wall, glaring at her back. What the fuck was baby-sitting? Did you sit on the brats till they shut-up or something?

"Vegeta, Me and ChiChi will only be gone for a couple of hours. The boys are in the living room. Make sure you give them breakfast. Usagi is asleep; when she wakes up, give her something to eat, and make sure she gets up and runs around a little bit. Bye!" she said very fast while giving him a kiss on the cheek and darting out the room.

     Vegeta stood there for a couple of seconds, slightly confused. What was he suppose to do again? Who cares, he had training to do.

10:31 a.m.- Breakfast time

"Dad I'm hungry!"

"Hi Mr. Vegeta Guy!"

"When are we going to eat?"

"My dad says you're a really grumpy person"

"Can we have cereal and pizza?"

"Mr. Vegeta Guy, why is your face red?"

"SHUT UP!"

     Trunks and Goten glanced at each other. What the hell was HIS problem? They were hungry and he tells them to shut up? This is ridiculous. 

Vegeta felt like his head was going to explode. The brats just keep talking and talking and talking. When will they shut up? 

"Make whatever the hell you want. I don't care!" he said before storming out the room.

Trunks and Goten smiled at each other before heading to the kitchen.

     Vegeta was almost to the gravitational room when Usagi started crying. Shit, what now? He walked into the room and up to her crib. Usagi began to cry harder. Oh, God, it was the boogie man again! Why, oh, why is he here! Where's mommy! MOMMY!

     Vegeta looked at Usagi in anger as she began to cry harder. Why the hell is she crying? Damn, that woman for leaving me here with the brats.

     Vegeta was about to yell at Usagi when he smelled something. What the fuck was that nasty ass smell? Vegeta began to sniff before his eyes landed on Usagi. Is it coming from the girl? Vegeta lifted Usagi up and smelled her diaper. Oh God! It WAS coming from her. Vegeta looked at Usagi who was smiling.

"I go poopie!" she said while laughing.

Three hours and 27 minutes of Baby-sitting later…

     Bulma and ChiChi were talking about this new dress they had saw at the mall while they walked into the house.

They immediately stopped talking when they take a good look around. The house smelled like something had crawled up someone's ass. The kitchen was a mess. Cereal and milk were scattered all over the floor. The refrigerator door was open and vegetables were thrown all over the place. Sauce was splattered in the microwave and all over the ceiling. The dining room table was missing a leg and chairs were flipped over.

Usagi came running towards them with a diaper on her head, Trunks and Goten right behind her, both wearing Bulma's dresses and her make-up. Vegeta came barging after them. All four stopped what they were doing and stared at Bulma and ChiChi. Bulma glanced at her surroundings, take a long deep breath and

"VEGETA!!"

Hope you liked it! Should I continue with a mini series? Lemme know and R&R please!


End file.
